Family Reunion
by StelenaEpicBeauty
Summary: The long-awaited reunion of the James family is finally here! Features a lot of Naley and Clinn.


_**A James/Scott/Evans fan fiction where we meet Haley and Quinn's other sibs. I hope you all like this!**_

**Chapter 1: Gentle Persuasion**

"A camping trip? Seriously?" Nathan muttered as he walked into the bedroom, followed by his wife. "Which of your many siblings can I thank for this 'great' plan?"

Haley laughed. "It was Quinn's idea actually."

"I should have guessed."

"You know her. She's always been a bit of a hippie-type. This is right up her alley."

"Well she can sleep in a tent and bathe in a river all she wants but I'm not up for it. I'll be 'roughing' it up at the nearest Hilton."

"Nate –"

"Seriously. Mowing our lawn is as close as I get to nature."

"Nate," Haley tried again. "Please stay at the campground with us. I know this isn't the vacation you were hoping for but it's something. I'll make it worth your while." She moved over to him and placed a hand on either of his chiseled cheeks. She also undulated her hips against his.

Nathan growled. "Now you're not playing fair, Hales. Bribing me with sex…"

"Uh huh." She kissed him and grasped him through the material of his basketball shorts. "Is it working?"

"God, why do you have to be so damn irresistible?"

Haley smirked. "It's a James thing."

Nathan smirked back and pulled her onto the bed, right atop of him. "You owe me and I'm collecting _now,"_ he said as he cupped her left breast through her cotton dress and teased the nipple with two fingers.

She moaned. "I will pay up now. Just say you'll go."

Nathan nodded. "Alright. You make it impossible to say 'no' to you. Now let's have less talking and more of this." He slid his hand down her hip and lifted her skirt, moving his hand to the hem of her lacy panties.

Haley nodded. "Yes, much less talking."

XoXoXo

Quinn Evans put down the phone and grinned widely at her husband who was sitting at the kitchen table going over financial records. "Woot!" she said.

Clay looked up at her and smiled. "Good news?"

"The best. That was Haley."

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes."

"She actually convinced Nathan to go on this little trip?"

Quinn nodded. "Yep and remember that you said if Nathan would go, you'd go so…"

"Hell must be freezing over right about now. I can't see that pretty boy roughing it for a week."

"Well James women can be very persuasive when we want to be."

Clay held out to his hand to her and she griped it, lacing their fingers. He tugged her over to the table, pulling her onto his lap. "I bet I know what she persuaded him with." He cupped Quinn's ass cheeks through the fabric of her chino shorts. "I could definitely use some of that type of persuasion."

Quinn laughed and went to work on the buttons of his shirt. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Nope. It can only _help."_ He rubbed his growing erection against her mound. She kissed him and then they fell back onto the table together.

XoXoXo

"So you're really flying all the way to Cali for what – a week of lying on leaves on the cold, hard ground?" Brooke Davis-Baker asked as she tied on her apron.

"Well Quinn_ is_ allowing us to bring air mattresses."

Brooke quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "'Allowing'?"

"Oh yeah. She takes this camping stuff really seriously," Haley said as she gathered her golden curls into her hand and spun them up into a messy bun atop her head.

"Well you're braver than me. I could never do something like that. The mosquitoes, the cooking over an open flame … the community showers!" She mock shivered. "If there are even showers at all."

"There are showers. And you know, you're like family to us so –"

Brooke quickly held up a hand. "No thanks. I love you, Hales, but not even for you will I sleep in some teepee."

Haley chuckled as she fixed a cup of coffee. "Where is your sense of adventure, Brooke?"

"It ran away when it heard the words 'camp' and 'ing'."

"So you can't be convinced?"

"Nope. Do you need someone to watch Jimmy Jam and Lydia for the week though?"

"Sorry, but no. We're actually taking both of them with us."

"Even the little one?"

"Even the little one."

"Wow you are brave. Just watch out for those ticks … in your private areas!"

"You're not going to dissuade me from going, Brooke. After everything we went through in the last year, we need a break."

Brooke nodded. "You're right. I won't keep begrudging you this family time but what am I supposed to do for a whole week without you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of _something _to do," Haley said with a naughty grin as she watched Julian saunter into the café. "I doubt you'll even notice that we're gone."

XoXoXo

"So are we all packed and ready to go?" Quinn asked as she walked into Logan's room two days later.

The little boy looked up at her with quietly intense eyes, eyes so much like his father's. He looked a bit melancholy as he slowly zipped his Spiderman backpack closed.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Quinn asked, sinking onto the bed beside him.

"I've never been camping before. What if I'm bad at it?"

Quinn smiled. "You won't be, I promise. I think actually that you're going to have a blast. There will be swimming, hiking, playing with all the other kids, _marshmallows._ I know how much you like those!"

"But what if all the other kids don't like me?" Logan asked. "They never even met me before."

"Well this is a chance to get to know them all. And you know Jamie will be there."

Logan's face brightened a bit. "Can Jamie and I share a tent?"

Quinn smiled. "You know what? I don't see why not. You two are responsible so I know you can be trusted with taking care of your own domain for six and a half days."

"Really?"

Quinn nodded and gave him a warm hug. "Yep."

"The taxi is here," Clay said as he walked into the room. "You two ready to face the California wild?"

Quinn looked over at Logan who now nodded eagerly. "We're ready," Quinn said.

XoXoXo

"Hey brother, ready for this?" Nathan asked as they settled into their seats opposite each other.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Clay answered. He sighed. "Three kids on a long flight though… This is going to be really interesting."

"Oh yeah but the real 'fun' comes when we get to eat hot dogs off skewers."

Haley leaned over Nathan and looked at him and Clay. "Stop whining, you two. We're going to have a blast. I am so excited to see my brothers and Viv, and their kids. It's been way too long."

Nathan looked at Haley. "Taylor's not –"

"Gosh I hope not," Haley said. "I have forgiven for the most part but forgetting is a lot harder. As far as I know anyway, she's not even in the states right now."

"Good. Now let's forget her."

"Forget who?" Quinn asked, popping up from the seat in front of them. She had volunteered to sit with the kids on the four-hour-plus flight.

"Your sister Taylor," Clay said, who knew the stories of Taylor's infamy by now.

"Oh. Well she's most likely not coming."

"Quinn! You didn't actually invite her," Haley said.

"No, never!" Quinn said but she looked away quickly and Haley sighed.

"Well we're sure to have a great time whatever happens," Haley said.

"As long as our men here behave of course," Quinn said.

Nathan grinned. "Oh we'll behave. Trust me. We can't wait for the sleeping bags to be rolled out," he said facetiously.

TBC


End file.
